1st U.S. Artillery, Battery E
Battery "E" 1st Regiment of Artillery was a light artillery battery that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The battery was stationed at Fort Sumter, Charleston Harbor, South Carolina in January 1861. It moved to Washington, D.C. where it was attached to Patterson's army to October 1861. Hooker's Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. Artillery Reserve, Army of the Potomac, to May 1862. 2nd Brigade, Artillery Reserve, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, to September 1862. Artillery, 2nd Division, V Corps, to October 1862. Artillery, 3rd Division, V Corps, to May 1863. 2nd Regular Brigade, Artillery Reserve, Army of the Potomac, to June 1863. 2nd Brigade, Horse Artillery, Artillery Reserve, Army of the Potomac, to June 1864. 3rd Brigade, DeRussy's Division, XXII Corps, to July 1864. 1st Brigade, DeRussy's Division, XXII Corps, to October 1865. Detailed service Defense of Fort Sumter, Charleston Harbor, April 12–13, 1861. Evacuation of Fort Sumter April 13. Reached Fort Hamilton, N.Y. Harbor, April 19. Moved to Chambersburg, Pa., June 3. Ordered to Washington, D.C., August 26, 1861. Duty at the federal arsenal and at Camp Duncan, defenses of Washington, until March 1862. Moved to the Virginia Peninsula. Siege of Yorktown April 5-May 4. Battle of Seven Pines, May 31-June 1. Seven Days Battles before Richmond June 26-July 1. Savage's Station and Peach Orchard June 29. White Oak Swamp and Glendale June 30. Malvern Hill July 1. At Harrison's Landing until August 16. Moved to Fortress Monroe, thence to Centerville August 16–28. Pope's Virginia Campaign August 28-September 2. Battle of Groveton August 29. Second Battle of Bull Run August 30. Maryland Campaign September 6–22. Battle of Antietam September 16–17. Shepherdstown Ford September 19–20. At Sharpsburg until October 30. Movement to Falmouth, Va., October 29-November 19. Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 11–15. At Falmouth, Va., until April 1863. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Aldie June 17. Middleburg June 19. Upperville June 21. Ashby's Gap June 21. Battle of Gettysburg, July 1–3. Near Harpers Ferry July 14. Shepherdstown July 16. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advanced to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Custer's Raid into Albemarle County February 28-March 1, 1864. Near Charlottesville February 29. Stannardsville March 1. Rapidan Campaign May 4-June 8. Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7. Spotsylvania May 8–21. Milford Station May 21. Chesterfield May 23/ North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Mechump's Creek May 31. Cold Harbor June 1–5. Sharp's Farm June 3. Moved to Washington, D.C., June 18. Garrison duty at Fort Willard and Fort Strong, defenses of Washington, D.C. until October 1865. Later service Battery E continued in service with the 1st Artillery after the Civil War until the reorganization of all U.S. Artillery units in 1902. Its most notable service was in support of the 7th Cavalry at the Wounded Knee Massacre on December 29, 1890. The battery was commanded by Captain Allyn Capron and was equipped with four rapid fire breech loading Hotchkiss mountain guns (Model of 1875). Over 200 Lakota Indians were killed in the massacre, the majority of whom were women and children. Commanders * Captain Alanson Merwin Randol * 1st Lieutenant Egbert W. Olcott * 1st Lieutenant Frank S. French References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * See also * List of United States Regular Army Civil War units * 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiment External links * Battery E, 1st U.S. Light Artillery monuments at Gettysburg Battlefield Category:United States Regular Army Civil War regiments U Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:1861 establishments in the United States Category:1865 disestablishments in the United States